Percy Jackson: Court of Owls
by Matthew Kaiser
Summary: In the court of owls we are all guilty. In the court of owls we are all judged. Beware the court of owls, ruling demi-gods from above. Speak not a bad word about them, or they ll send the talon for your head.
1. Chapter 1

It was the voices again. Those damn voices wouldn`t go away, throughout the night they would ramble on and on to no end. Percy was use to dreams like this, but he could usually put a face to the voice. If not the face would show itself or give a clue. Not this time, just insane ramblings with no base.

Percy finally woke when the sunlight hit his face. He tossed off his blanket and got dressed. When he reached the living room the smell of a delicious breakfast penetrated his nose.

"That smells great mom." Percy said. "Whats for breakfast?"

Sally wouldn`t answer. Percy raised an eyebrow then turned to his step-father. Paul looked up from his news-paper, looked at him sheepishly then went back to his paper.

"Um did I do something wrong?" Percy asked.

A loud crash was heard. Percy jumped a bit and Paul sank lower into his newspaper. Sally walked in, her body language letting Percy know she was angry, and slammed down a messy omelette on a plate.

"Yes Percy there is something wrong." Sally said.

Percy stood and looked his mother in the eyes. Her normally sparkling and shiny eyes were cold and almost...fake.

"Percy, I`ve taken care of you your whole life." Sally said. "But you're an adult now. And it`s time you leave, now."

The news rocketed to Percy like a bullet through someone`s head. His mother was kicking him out. And she was doing it in quite a surprising way.

"Um...so did you and Paul come up with this?" Percy asked, trying not to choke.

Paul nervously looked up at Sally who nodded at him, as if to say _"You can speak now monkey!"_.

"Well Pj, we...your mother and I have decided you need to live on your own." Paul said.

He was acting scared, as if he was afraid of getting whipped raw by Sally if he disobeyed or disagreed.

"Besides, I`m not your father." Paul said, nervously laughing. "Hell I`m barley your step-father, or a man for that matter."

Sally nodded again and Paul sat down and started to compulsively feast on the omelet. A lump formed in Percy`s throat as he let the information sink in. Percy patted his pockets, all he could feel was his trusted sword, riptide in it`s pen form.

"Well I...I guess I should leave now." Percy said.

"You do that." Sally said in a rude manner.

Percy slowly shuffled out the door, Sally roughly slamming it behind him.

"What...the...hell?" Percy asked himself.

His parents had just shoved him out of his home. In rather rude and bizarre way. He only had one other place he could go. Hopefully Chiron or Annabeth could talk some sense back into his mother. When Percy got outside he made a taxi-cab whistle. Nothing happened. Normally when he did that Blackjack would show up. But the normally punctual Pegasus was nowhere to be found.

Percy shook his head and decided to just make the trek to half-blood hill. It took Percy an hour to reach the camp grounds. By that time he was exhausted. Percy passed the border and made a bee-line to the Athena cabin. Along the way the campers shot him some dirty glares, as if his mere presence was an insult to existence. When he finally made it to the cabin steps he felt someone grab his arm. Percy looked behind him to see Annabeth`s half-brother Malcolm, grinning like a sick clown.

"Hi Percy...what are you doing?" Malcolm asked, clearly trying to hide something.

"I need to see my girlfriend." Percy said as calmly as possible. "And I`m having kind of a bad day, so let go of my arm, or I`ll cut yours off."

"Well, if you go in there your going to have a bad life, I promise you." Malcolm said.

Percy kicked Malcolm in the chest, sending the boy flying back. Percy violently opened up the door of the Athena cabin and walked into the library like cabin.

"Annabeth, Annabeth I need you!" Percy yelled.

Percy continued to search until he heard some familiar giggles. Percy peered around the corner of the cabin to see Annabeth and an odd-looking teenager. He was taller than Percy, with golden blonde hair and electrifying blue eyes. He was well-built and had a blinding white smile, his long muscular arms were wrapped around Annabeth, as she stared into his eyes, a stare she gave Percy many times before.

"Annabeth?" Percy asked in broken disbelief.

Annabeth looked over at Percy and buried her head in the teen`s chest.

"Hello seaweed idiot." Annabeth said. "This Gary Steward, son of Zeus and my new boyfriend.

_'Boyfriend.'_

**'Boyfriend.'**

_**'Boyfriend.'**_

_**'Boyfriend.'**_

The word pierced Percy`s mind, like a bullet through a human skull. Percy stumbled back at the nonchalant and excited way Annabeth said that sentence.

"W-what about me?" Percy said, trying not to explode.

"What about you?" Annabeth said.

"What about me?" Percy said, smacking his forehead. "I`ve known you for the last seven years...we`ve been dating for eight months! Wait a minute, how did Zeus have another kid, without anyone noticing? And where the hell was he during the titan-war?"

"None of your business." Annabeth responded. "Look its been fun but...he is hot, and you, well you`ve got those grey hairs and that scrawny figure. Gary however, he is perfect. He can move planets with a thought, isn`t that cool?"

"What?" Percy asked in disbelief. "That's freaking impossible! No one can do that, not even Gaea!"

"But he can!" Annabeth said. "Plus he is beautiful. So...we`re done...bye!"

Annabeth waved at Percy annoyed while Gary just smiled his creepy, inhumane, perfect smile. Percy staggered back trying to grasp the gravity of his circumstances. He was now homeless and girlfriend-less. Chiron, Chiron would be able to answer his problems. Percy bolted out of the cabin, running Malcolm down.

"I told you not to go in there moron!" Malcolm yelled.

Percy bolted to the big-house tears streaming down the side of his face. When he reached the big-house, Percy paused and grabbed his knees. Percy rubbed the tears out of his eyes, he didn`t want Dionysus and Chiron to see him cry. Percy entered the big house to see Chiron and Dionysus playing their usual game of pinochle.

"Ha, Ha! Looks like I win again!" Dionysus said.

Chiron grumbled a bit as he passed some winnings over to Dionysus. Percy steadily approached their table, the two looked up at Percy with annoyed looks.

"What do you want Percy?" Dionysus asked.

"Forget him, just pretend he doesn`t exist." Chiron said.

"Wait...what do you mean forget me?" Percy asked.

"I mean, you`re kind of whining and it's really annoying." Chiron said, not looking at Percy.

"Well...never mind, what is up with that Gary guy, how did Zeus have another son?" Percy demanded.

"None of your worthless business." Chiron growled.

"Oh and speaking of worthless, your father has a message for you." Dionysus said.

A sliver of hope peered in Percy`s heart. After being thrown out, cheated on and dumped maybe good old dad would have something good to say.

"Your dad says, he is disowning you and to never contact him again." Dionysus said nonchalantly.

The hope shattered like a window, Percy stumbled back against the wall and fell to his knees. He gave up, tears quietly slipping down his face. Chiron and Dionysus laughed at him for this.

"Poor little Percy Jackson." Dionysus chuckled. "Looks like I win again."

"Wait...what did you call me?" Percy asked.

"Percy Jackson, its your stupid name boy!" Dionysus said.

That's when things clicked. Percy wiped the tears from his eyes and stood up. He took Riptide from his pocket and removed the cap. Percy walked up to Dionysus and slit the wine god`s throat. Dionysus fell over, clutching his wound as the red blood spilled to the floor.

"Ah Ha!" Percy said triumphantly.

"What is the meaning of this?" Chiron demanded.

"You idiots aren`t Dionysus and Chiron!" Percy said. "Dionysus never EVER calls me by my name unless he`s in a good mood...and he doesn`t have red blood. And the Chiron I know isn`t a cruel jack-ass, and he never loses at pinochle!"

Percy swung his sword, decapitating Chiron. Instead of fading to dust or something his body fell over and shattered. Percy ran from the big-house back over to the Athena cabin, stabbing fake Malcolm along the way. When he reached the "cabin" he knocked the door down and started slicing everything up.

"Seaweed idiot, what are you doing?" Annabeth yelled.

"Shut-up Fake-abeth!" Percy yelled. "This isn`t camp half-blood and you're not Annabeth!"

"Yes I am, now get out of here, or I`ll have Gary smash you!" Annabeth yelled.

Gary walked into the room, grinning his usual perfect and inhuman smile.

"Okay." Percy said, crossing his arms.

Annabeth`s finger faltered as Gary just stood there with his grin. Percy tossed riptide at Gary`s head, splattering him into golden gel.

"I knew there was something off about him." Percy said. "In the end no one, not even a child of Zeus could be that perfect. Besides, he was all flash and no substance, not even human."

Percy grabbed Annabeth by the shoulder and shoved her into the wall. Percy aimed riptide at her throat and stared into her grey eyes.

"Well, this just proves you're not Annabeth." Percy said. "Whenever I look into my girlfriends eyes I see a shining, something kind and intelligent. When I look in your eyes, I see something fake and ugly. My girlfriend isn`t heartless."

Percy sliced through Annabeth`s throat, leaving Fake-abeth to bleed out. Percy walked out of the cabin and prepared for the trek back to his house. Within an hour he made it back to his apartment, he smashed the door down, riptide shining.

"You idiot!" Sally said. "What are you doing here? I disowned you!"

Paul buried his face into a newspaper as his wife yelled.

Percy stabbed Paul through the newspaper and through his corpse off the couch. He then proceeded to slam Sally into the wall, grabbing her neck and aiming Riptide at her face.

"You two aren`t my parents." Percy said. "My step-father isn`t a wimp and you aren`t a bossy bitch. Besides, my Mother`s eyes are always shining, unlike yours. Whenever I look into my mother`s eyes I don`t see an old hag, I see someone beautiful. Now, you`re going to tell me what's going on now!"

"Sally" laughed and punched Percy in the face, knocking him back.

"Ah, I thought this would work, oh well. Time for plan B." Fake Sally said.

The apartment dissolved into a blinding white court-room. Up in the roster there were hundreds of people in owl masks and dozens of owl armored guards brandishing javelins. The woman pretending to be Sally took her face off and her clothes dissolved into grey and indigo robes, and owl mask covering her face.

"Welcome Perseus Jackson, swine son of Poseidon, to the court of owls."


	2. Chapter 2

It frustrated Annabeth. She was one of if not the smartest child of Athena and one of the most brilliant demigods on the planet. But even she couldn`t figure out what had happened to Percy.

Sally had been awakened in the middle of the night by a very dangerous noise. The noise had come from Percy`s room, when she checked on it she discovered Percy`s room torn to shreds. His bed was absolutely destroyed and the floor was littered with feathers and blood. In a panic she called Annabeth who rushed over from Camp Half-Blood as quick as possible.

When Annabeth arrived, she went to work on the room, examining it to the last detail.

"Any luck?" Sally asked, handing Annabeth a sandwich.

"No." She said. "The only thing I can guess from this is, Percy was kidnapped by a flock of birds or he went insane."

"Annabeth, Isn`t there anyone else who could help you?" Sally asked.

"Well I could compare these feathers to our pet owls and see if there is any connection." Annabeth said.

Annabeth gathered up the feathers and headed out the door. Before she could leave, Poseidon bolted through the door. His usually calm eyes were frantic and his neck veins were bulging.

"Where is my son?" He asked Annabeth, grasping her shoulders.

"Calm down lord Poseidon." Annabeth pleaded. "I was just about to go look at the evidence."

"Poseidon, you`re hurting her." Sally said, trying to calm him down.

Poseidon let go of Annabeth`s shoulders. The girl began mouthing the word _Ow_ as she rubbed her shoulders. Poseidon buried his hands in his face as Sally led him to her couch.

"I`m sorry its just...I wasn`t able to help him last time, but now I have to do something."

Annabeth and Sally looked at the distraught Poseidon. The normally calm and composed God looked stressed out and withered.

"Well, you can help with the evidence." Annabeth suggested.

Poseidon looked and took a deep breath. He picked up his trident and stood up from the couch.

"Alright show it to me." He said.

Annabeth held up one of the feathers with flecks of blood on it. Poseidon waved his trident over the feather and a gold light flashed over the feather.

"It's a Tytos owl feather." Poseidon said. "And that blood is Percy`s."

Annabeth almost dropped the feather. Percy was out there hurt or dead. Annabeth wanted to bolt out the door and tear New York to shreds and find Percy.

"Was there anything else?" Poseidon asked.

"No, just the feathers and blood." Annabeth said.

"Let me see a clean feather." He said.

Annabeth rooted through the feathers and found three completely blood free feathers and handed them to Poseidon. Poseidon raised his trident over the feathers, the gold light scanning god`s eyes widened as he picked up one of the feathers. It was a sleek indigo and silver feather about the size of a human ring finger.

"I know who took him." Poseidon said grimly.

"Tell me!" Sally demanded, grabbing Poseidon`s shoulders.

"It is the court of owls." Poseidon said.

"The what?" Sally and Annabeth asked.

"They were...are a cult. They were formed ten years after the city of Athens was named. They were just regular humans, or so we thought. The court specialized in dark magic and illusions, but they were most proficient with using birds."

"I don`t follow." Annabeth said.

"Basically the court of owls are religious zealots who inappropriately worshipped the Greek gods. Well...one Greek god at least."

Poseidon looked at Annabeth, expecting her to give him the answer. It was an answer she didn`t want to believe, but could tell it was the only answer.

"My mom?" Annabeth said, hoping Poseidon would say no.

"I don`t hold any hate for you." He said, trying not to upset her. "Unfortunately your mother was the object of their worship. They believed knowledge and intelligence without emotion, was the future of civilization. However, there was one breed of human they could not stand."

"Demigods?" Sally guessed.

"Yes. Haven`t you ever wondered why there are little to no stories of children of Hephaestus or Dionysus? Why there is no story of one of Hermes or Apollo`s children saving a Greek village. They are the answer to that question."

"Why, what did they do?" Annabeth asked.

"They declared themselves the rulers of demigods, vowing to cleanse the world of "swine" demigods. In other words, they captured tormented and killed children of the other gods. We were furious at Athena, but she claimed that she did not acknowledge the court`s existence."

"What happened to them, and why has no one ever told us about them?" Annabeth asked.

"The court made a mistake." He said. "They captured a son of Zeus and slaughtered him. He was only seven."

Poseidon let that thought sink into Annabeth and Sally.

"Needless to say Zeus` wrath was great. He hunted and destroyed all of them. We haven`t heard of them since. And now...we have to find Percy before they shatter his mind."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sally demanded. "What are those monsters going to do to my baby?"

"Horrible things, they break demigod`s minds and torment them until they die, sometimes begging."

Sally stumbled back, tears running down her face as Annabeth tried to calm her down.

"Annabeth, go gather your friends and whatever else you need for this investigation and meet me at central park." Poseidon said.

"Alright." Annabeth said.

Poseidon disappeared into a wave of sea-breeze and floated out the apartment. Poseidon floated through the New-York skyline into Mt. Olympus and materialized in the palace throne room. Zeus took notice of him and stood to greet him.

"Ah brother, where have you been all this time?" Zeus asked.

"My son has been taken I need to see..."

"Say no more!" Zeus angrily interrupted. "Hera get in here!"

Hera materialized next to Zeus, trying to put on her most pleasant face.

"Yes dear husband?" She asked.

"What have you done with Poseidon`s little demon?" Zeus asked.

"I`m going to ignore that." Poseidon said.

"Nothing dear husband." Hera said.

Zeus took out the master-bolt but left it in the canister mode.

"Don`t lie to me." Zeus warned.

"I`m telling you the truth." Hera sternly said.

"Turn into Juno!" He demanded.

Hera rolled her eyes and stepped back. Her whole body began to glow purple and gold. When the light faded she was a foot taller and dressed in royal roman robes with a goat skin cloak draped on her back.

"Yes Zeus?" She said.

"What did you do to Percy Jackson?" He demanded.

"Nothing. I have done nothing!" She said. "I have no reason to take Percy or do anything, now are you done? Can I go?"

"Fine." Zeus said.

Juno turned back into Hera and faded away.

"I guess we`ll never find the answer." Zeus said.

"I already have the answer." Poseidon said, holding up the indigo and silver feather.

Zeus` eyes and nostrils flared, his face turned red. Zeus grabbed the feather and tried to resist the urge to set it on fire.

"ATHENA!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay guys, I`ve decided all odd chapters will be about Percy, and the evens will be about Annabeth and the others. This will continue until about chapter fifteen or seventeen. The poll will close on the 31st. So make sure you vote for a consistent schedule. Until then enjoy.**

* * *

Percy stared around the room full of owl masked freaks in robes. He was used to seeing strange things, such as cyclops, giants and dracaena. But nothing as freaky as this. Murmuring and growling was about in the arena. The masked freak pretending to be his mother approached him, flanked by three other robed, masked men.

"Hello swine, my name is Tytos." She said. "These are my colleges, Great-Horn, Snow and Barn."

"We have been watching you." Snow said, behind her white owl mask.

"We do not approve." Barn said.

"And you will be judged." Great-Horn said.

Percy let a small chuckle escape his mouth. He was truly amused by these morons playing dress-up and trying to kill him.

"Alright kids." Percy said, pinching Great-Horn`s beak. "I`ll play along, but I`d like a lawyer and some pizza if you don`t mind."

"Laugh now filth." Great-Horned said. "Soon you will be in pain."

Great-Horned turned to the court and raised his arms. They were a boney mix of brown flesh and white feathers, his veins pulsing.

"My dear court! The swine Percy Jackson is charged with the heinous crime, of being the son of Poseidon! The most disgusting and un-intelligent of the so-called Greek gods."

The court erupted in a loud barrage of screeching and "boos". Great-Horned turned to mock Percy. Percy could tell he was grinning underneath his stupid mask.

"Well swine, how do you plead?"

Percy responded by flipping him off.

"GUILTY!" The court yelled.

Great-Horned crossed his fingers and began to circle Percy, along with his fellow robed officials. Percy tried to look bored, but he`d been here many times. Each time it turned out poorly.

"Well, I think we should give the boy a fighting chance." Tytos said.

"Yes." Snow said. "He should go through it."

"He defeated the Titan king." Barn said. "He should do well."

"You guys are starting to bore me," Percy yawned, "Can you just get this over with?"

The four turned to face him.

"Very well swine." Great-Horned said. "Now, prepare to face...Mind Garden."

The four stepped back and stood on opposite sides. Immediately two silver doors opened up. A large cold wind blowed against Percy`s face.

"All you have to do is survive five trials." Tytos snidely said. "That isn`t too tough for you, is it dear?"

"You guys are just going to kill me anyway." Percy said.

"We swear upon the River of Styx, if you pass all the trials, we will not kill you." Tytos responded.

Percy stared around the room, the guards were beginning to lower their spears. He didn`t want to go through their stupid trials, but he figured this was quickest way out. Percy un-sheathed his sword and stepped through the doors.

"I`m coming back." He said.

"No you won`t." Tytos said.

The doors closed behind him and disappeared. Percy looked around the garden. It was raining, with gray thunder-clouds booming in the sky. The garden walls were thick rose-covered, green-leaved structures in the form of a labyrinth. Percy sighed and held his arm up, a small veil kept the water from plinking on his face. Percy looked around, waiting for a monster or something to attack him. Percy turned his head when heard someone scream. It was a small, girlish scream coming from the left.

Percy ran towards the noise until he saw a girl in a red sweater coming at him. She ducked behind his legs and squeezed them.

"Help me!" She said.

Before Percy could ask her, a loud roar answered his potential question. The minotaur, draped in bronze armor with an Alpha shaped sword strapped to his back. When it saw Percy, it`s eyes widened and pointed a finger at him. The minotaur roared with rage.

"I can`t believe you man." Percy said. "Why don`t you know how to stay dead?"

The minotaur un-sheathed it`s sword and charged at Percy. Percy picked up the girl and rolled out of the minotaur`s path. Percy sat the girl down and charged at the two clashed swords, the minotaur out-muscling him. Percy kicked the beast`s the left knee and sent the monster flying over-head. Percy smacked the minotaur between the eyes, then slashed it`s elbow.

The minotaur roared and stood up. It swung it`s sword, Percy ducked and stabbed it`s minotaur dropped it` sword and grabbed it`s wrist. The minotaur kneeled, mooing in pain. Percy brought riptide down on the minotaur`s neck, turning the beast to dust. Percy wiped his brow and walked over to the little girl.

"Are you okay?" Percy asked.

"Of course." The girl beamed. "I just thought you needed some exercise."

"Wait...you summoned him?"

The girl nodded and smiled brightly. Percy looked closer at the girl. She had long, albino white hair tied into a pony-tail. Her eyes were a dark red, unlike her sweater. She stood up and dusted off her sweater.

"My name is Kipo." She said. "I`m the owner of this garden, and your trail maker."

"Trail maker, eh? Okay kid, I`m going to take a stab and say that wasn`t the first trial, just you saying hi."

Kipo nodded and skipped away. She led him to a bright red door with a golden owl head emblazoned on it.

"The trail of time." She said. "If you can survive the past, you pass!"

She giggled and waved her hand. The door opened and the girl bowed. Percy sighed and walked through the door, glaring at the girl. When Percy emerged from the doors, they disappeared and he was alone in some dark woods.

"Just calm down." A voice said.

Percy could feel a knife tip pressing against his back. Percy raised his hands and sighed.

"Good, now I`m not going to hurt you, just take your cash." The voice said.

Percy felt a hand reach into his left pocket. When it found nothing, another hand checked his right pocket and pulled out riptide in pen form.

"A pen." The voice said, full of disappointment. "How disappointing."

Percy felt the person put the pen back and back away.

"Now just leave and no funny business."

Percy quickly ripped riptide out and removed the cap. The bronze blade immediately grew and Percy swung his sword, slicing the person`s hand, sending the knife flying.

"Ah! A damn mist weapon, I should`ve known!"

Percy grabbed the person. It was a teenage boy around fourteen. He had sandy-blonde hair with blue-eyes. He looked angry and hungry, though more of the former, given Percy slashed his hand. After a few seconds Percy`s eyes widened with realization.

"Luke?" Percy asked.

"How do you know my name? Did my father send you?" Luke asked.

Percy let him go and stared at the person he knew would die one day. Percy blinked a tear travelling down his left eye.

"They are going to pay for this."


End file.
